virtual_team_toolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Group Creation
Rough Draft** 'Group Creation' Searching for a group can be an arduous task if you don't know what kind of group members you want, or even where to start. When finding a group, there are a few things that should be taken into consideration. : Time Zones: '''Groups that are in similar time zones may find it easier to set up virtual meetings. It may be difficult to coordinate meetings due to schedule conflicts if the group members have vastly differing time zones. You may also choose to purposefully work with group members of a more suitable different time zone if you find that your schedule is abnormal compared to those in your own zone. : '''Similar interests: It could be helpful to find group members that share the same beliefs as you, or work in the same industry as you. While it would be interesting to work with those that come from different backgrounds, sometimes it can be overwhelming if other group members have tremendously different viewpoints due to their upbringing that could cause fissures in team chemistry. It may be helpful to have group members in the same industry if you are looking to exchange ideas about work topics, but it may also be helpful to have group members from different walks of life in order to learn from different perspectives. 'Coursera Local Groups' Coursera offers a way to find group members according to area on the Coursera Local Groups page. However, there are drawbacks to using this method because the interface can be confusing, and it is hard determine which students are in the same class as you. 'Class Discussion Forums' Each Coursera class contains its own set of discussion forums, which can be used to seek out suitable group members. It may be challenging to narrow down your search by specific geographic areas and to those with similar time zones, and there is also the issue of "overcrowding" on the discussion forums, which may make it difficult to find the appropriate group for you. 'Recommended method: Google Pushpins' By using “My Maps” on Google, and posting the results on the Coursera Class page, Students are able to find where exactly their classmates are from and can ascertain whether or not they would be suitable teammates. They can then contact each other and form groups in that fashion. Sign on to Google Gmail account, find Google Map associated with the course you are taking. If one has not been created, you can create a new map under "My Places" and share it to the Coursera discussion board so your classmates can also add their locations to a singular map. Using “My Maps” on Google+ display where you are and a description about yourself. You can place your pin in the general vicinity of your location, in order to maintain the security of your location. It is recommended that at minimum your name and email address are shown in the pin description to ensure that others in your local area who may want to start a group with you know how to contact you. You may also add your industry or interests if you want to share those details about yourself. Example